Home Alone
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Nico's home alone on his birthday catching up on his shows when an unexpected visitor interrupts his show. just a one-shot that really has no point to it


**I don't even know, guys. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. I just had fun with the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

Home Alone

Nico huddled on the couch in Percy's mother's apartment, a blanket pulled tight around his shoulders. On the coffee table before him were the essentials for this type of night; popcorn, his favorite soda, several types of blue cake Sally had made, and three boxes of extra soft tissues, two of which were already empty. Used tissues filled a small trashcan he'd dragged to the end of the couch. More tissues littered the floor around it, the ones he'd been too caught up to actually pick up. On the cushion beside him, his laptop sat open with the internet open. Already, he had five tabs open, all of them Tumblr, all of them different tags. A text post sat open and blank on his dashboard just waiting for his next rant.

Sally and Paul had gone out for their anniversary dinner that had been put off. They'd completely forgotten their anniversary because of the stress of Percy's new war. It had come and passed without notice. Now that things had calmed down, at least a tiny bit, they'd decided to celebrate it a little late. A little late being a few months late.

Percy had gone with them, but had said he'd be going to the museum and library to catch up on his Roman mythology, giving his parents room and a night to themselves. That left Nico home alone to do as he pleased.

Incidentally, it was also his birthday, but he didn't mind spending it alone with his fictional characters, and he hadn't reminded anyone of the fact. He didn't often get times like this anymore so he had to make the best of it. This was his time to catch up on all the shows he missed while fighting wars and other demigods, dodging Cupid and his stupid ass arrows that constantly seemed to be whizzing by his head. There were some shows he didn't mind Percy and his parents knowing about, like _Hannibal_. Then there were some shows that had to at all cost remain secret.

Yes, this was a perfect way to spend his birthday.

So far, he'd caught up on _Enlisted, Hannibal, Hemlock Grove,_ and _Teen Wolf_. Next, he was going to marathon the third season of _Game of Thrones_. He'd need several more boxes of tissues by that time for an all new kind of hurt. Currently, he was working his way slowly through _Supernatural_. He was at least two seasons behind, if not more, and he was absolutely certain he wouldn't be finishing them tonight.

Scrubbing at his eyes, he snatched a tissue from the small box and grabbed the remote, starting his most guilty pleasure again. The tears were already beginning to gather in his throat again. '_This is absolutely heart wrenching. Why do I torture myself with this show?'_ he grumbled silently to himself.

"Cass," Dean groaned, staring up at his naive angel turned friend, his face bloodied and beaten, eye swollen shut.

Yep, there went the tears trailing down his cheeks again. The look on Castiel's face was familiar and painful. Nico slammed his fist into the couch, jostling his poor laptop. It was used to the abuse by now though. "No, Cass! You can't do this! You and Dean are meant to be together!" he shouted at the TV, "Pull yourself together! You're an angel for fuck's sake! Even I'm more put together than you!"

Suddenly, the apartment door was pushed open. "Hey man, what are you yelling about in here? Is someone trying to kill you or something?" Percy joked, two plastic bags pulling on his fingers as he shut and locked the door behind him. Before Nico could pause the episode, Percy moved his laptop to the coffee table out of the path of his butt, fell onto the couch, and dropped the bags on the coffee table. "Hey, _Supernatural_, I love this show," he said casually, "Did you know that Garth is-"

Nico slammed his hand over Percy's mouth. "Shut up! I haven't gotten there yet!" he growled, "I've managed to avoid spoilers on Tumblr so far which is a very **hard** task to accomplish. I will not have you ruining it for me." He could feel Percy grinning from behind his hand, smile wide as the horizon.

Grabbing Nico's wrist and prying his hand from his mouth, Percy said, "I brought back gelato and Frozen." He waggled his eyebrows, meaning to coax Nico into another Disney marathon. They hadn't had one in around a month and it was due time they had another.

Narrowing his eyes, Nico stretched over Percy, grabbing for the bags. Sitting back with a huff, he pulled out two cartons of blue gelato –where the hell did Percy find **blue** gelato?- plastic spoons, and Frozen from the bags. Rifling through the second, he frowned as he pulled out a small, velvet box. "What is…?" Gently, he pulled the lid open and stared down at the gold locket resting on black velvet inside.

Percy shrugged, looking a tab bit embarrassed. "I thought the locket would be nice for, you know, your birthday. I couldn't think of anything else. You should… open it."

Setting down everything else in his hands, Nico lifted the locket from its bed and cautiously pried it open. On the left was a picture of Bianca and his mother, hugging each other tightly. _How did Percy get this picture?_ He hadn't seen a picture of his mother and sister for years now. On the right was a picture of his closest friends, Hazel featured in the middle with the widest grin he'd ever seen her wear. Nico simply stared at the pictures, heart clenching convulsively.

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured after a beat, reaching for it, "I-I should have just asked."

Slapping Percy's hand away, Nico said, "No, it's alright. I like it." He slipped the locket and chain over his head. He had to force the words from his throat. He didn't use them very often. "Thank you."

Percy grinned widely. "You're welcome, and happy birthday." He leaned over, pulling Nico in for a chaste kiss. They had to be careful. His parents could come back at any moment. "So… Supernatural…"

Nico's face lit up like a fire cracker. "Don't you dare tell anyone else about this! I should have already killed you by now, but because you're my boyfriend, I'll let it slide."

"I won't tell anyone," Percy started, and Nico sighed in relief, "Only if I get to choose the next episode we watch."

Huffing, Nico sat back, snatching up his gelato. "Fine, but after that, we're watching Game of Thrones."

"What? Why?" Percy cried, tearing his eyes away from the episodes scrolling across the TV screen.

"Because the birthday boy commands it."

"What season are you on? I'm only halfway through season two."

Nico smirked triumphantly. "I'm already on season three. Of course, I've already read the books. Did you know that Sansa marries-"

"Oh, come on, man. Don't do that to me," Percy groaned, finally stopping on an episode far back in season four with the title of '_Yellow Fever_'. "No, wait, can you spoil some Gendry and Arya stuff for me? Like… do they end up together because I have a mighty need to know that? I have a need for them to be together period."

Pursing his lips, loving the torture session, Nico just shrugged as he stuck a spoonful of gelato in his mouth. "Who's to know?"

"You can't tell me you don't ship them and want to know everything about what happens to them. If you don't, I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore, which means no dating, which means no kissing, which means-" Nico had to cut him off before the boy gave himself a hernia.

"No, I can't say that because I do love them together, but I do know how it ends with them. Like I said, I've read the books."

"Pleeeeaaaase," Percy said sweetly, leaning his head in Nico's lap to stare up at him, "I'm going to die without the knowledge."

Nico shook his head, pointing at the TV with his spoon. "Play the episode and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you some juicy shippy details about them. The birthday boy has spoken."

Percy scowled. "You're a terrible, ship-baiting person," he muttered, but pressed select on the remote.

Nico smiled triumphantly. "I know, you should read my fanfiction if you really want to know how much of a ship-baiter I am." Percy just laughed, grabbing Nico's spoon and pulling it to his mouth.

**Well, that was fun. Hope you guys liked this short little one-shot. Sorry if you didn't understand any of the references. I recommend any of the shows mentioned though, they are all absolutely fantastic.**


End file.
